fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Let Sleeper Dogs Lie/References
* This episode was available on the Nickelodeon website on July 11, 2014 before its television premiere. *This is the first episode since his introduction in Fairly Odd Baby in which Poof does not appear. *This episode marks the first time Sparky has been put under mind control, as well as the first time he ever was an antagonist. *In this episode, we can see Sparky as a little dog. *This is the first episode since The Big Scoop! in which a main character is being absent. *In this episode, it is revealed fairies have bad memories, and the reason Wanda calls Timmy "sport" is because she forgets his name every time. *This is the fifth time Denzel Crocker appears as a kid. The first was The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!, the second was Hassle in the Castle, the third was Birthday Bashed!, the fourth was Turner & Pooch and the sixth will be Animal Crockers. *'International Airdates' **This episode premiered in the Philippines on November 13, 2014. *'' '' - In the second video on the disc, Sparky had a bunch of owners, and a few of them was (or at least resembled) Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and Daphne. *'' '' - The third video on the disc showed Sparky as Snoopy with Charlie Brown and Woodstock lookalikes. *'' '' - The first video on the disc had a scene that resembles the 1939 movie. *There is a reference to The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker when Timmy said that he knew Cosmo and Wanda were Crocker's Fairy Godparents. *People saying "Underpants", which hypnotize and unhypnotize Sparky back and forth. *Crocker (then later Cosmo) faints every time they see Crocker's mother belly dancing when she was younger. *Cosmo singing the underpants song. *Wanda trying to remember to write something down. * The way Crocker lost Cosmo and Wanda has been completely changed. Instead of Timmy messing with it in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker, they were taken away because he was a jerk, which was also changed from him being a good child. **It's possible Crocker got Cosmo and Wanda back for a short time before losing them again as Timmy done the same dozens of times. * Fairies have bad memories, but Poof called Timmy by his name sometimes. *In this episode, Wanda says that fairies have bad memories and that is why they don't remember Sparky being with Crocker. However in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!, it is revealed that the reason they don't remember ever being Crocker's godparents was because of Forgeticen and they remember Timmy's name just fine. *Is there a reason why Crocker didn't try to post the video footage of fairies? *The appearance of Crocker's mom during his childhood is very different than it was in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!. In this episode, she is short and has a strong resemblance to her current look, and in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker! she is taller and has a weaker resemblance to her current day look. *When Cosmo and Wanda are trapped in the electrodes and Cosmo says, "A party? We should do the underpants dance!" Sparky should have become unhyptnotised then. It is not until "underpants" is mentioned again that Sparky becomes unhypnotised. This error makes the rest of the episode uneven. From here on out this error makes Sparky the opposite of what he should truly be (being hypnotized vs not being hypnotized). *Crocker's voice in the recorded footage sounds different than he sounded in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!. *Also, it's weird that Sparky haven't noticed that he had a microchip in his tail until now. *Mr. Crocker's record tape is different from Sparky's one. *In Sparky's tape, Jorgen took him, Cosmo and Wanda when he was in trance but in "Fairly OddPet", he is normal. It could be because Jorgen found out about the hidden microchip. *When Jorgen took away Cosmo and Wanda from Crocker, immediately he should have erased his memory, and that was what he made originally in The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!, and because Crocker in the present did not remember anything from the past. Category:References Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Episodes